Fleshy Prison
by OilSlickLove
Summary: “I guess I’ll let them go, no need to keep them from their home.” The blonde carefully dipped his hands back into the water, releasing them from their fleshy prison. Derby & Bif


Fleshy Prison

Bif's hands flew forward as the waves crashed into him. He was stronger then the waves. He was stronger then a lot of things. He could withstand almost anything that came to him, but only physically. His emotional strength could be taken down by a simple word: hate. As odd as it was, he hated the word hate. He didn't like it in any fashion. He didn't like it to be said to him, or others, or to anything at all. Just thinking about the word kills him a little inside.

"Bif, old chap, come look at this!" a blonde called out.

"What is it, Derby?" he shouted.

Derby, that stood inches smaller then Bif, walked over with his hands cupping and water dripping from the tiny opening between each palm. As he approached the other, he held up his hands so he could see. The red head leaned down slightly to see what the blonde had. He saw two silver guppy fish swimming peacefully in Derby's hands. The taller smiled softly to himself.

Derby beamed, "I can't believe I actually caught them! I mean, I just walked into a school of them and playfully tried to catch them! And I got two! Smashing, isn't it?"

"Yes, Derby", Bif chuckled, "very _smashing_, indeed."

Derby continued to grin ear to ear. His eyes were glued on the fish as they swam all about in their leaking water home; both the fish not realizing that they could run out of water and die. Completely oblivious of the situation they were in. The inevitable, but only if Derby kept them in his long enough.

"I guess I'll let them go, no need to keep them from their home." The blonde carefully dipped his hands back into the water, releasing them from their fleshy prison. They swiftly sped away from the teens as Derby shook his hands of water. He turned his head to face Bif and grunted half heartedly, "I suppose we should get going now. We've been here almost all day."

"Yeah, but it was nice to skip classes for once. I had a really nice time today." Bif was the next to grin brightly.

"Yes, it was a wonderful day. We should do this more often. We pay to make good grades anyway. Class is just a waste of time."

"I suppose… but it'd be better if we went anyway. It's better to learn something then nothing at all." Bif responded.

Derby gave him an odd look, "Are you _mad_? Learning is for paupers. Besides, my Daddy can get me any job I want, degree or not."

"But, Derby…"

"'But, Derby' what? I am telling the truth you know. I can get anything I want." The blonde wrapped his arms around the others neck, bent Bif to his level, and kissed him. "_Anything_ I want." He grinned a sly grin.

The red head smirked and pressed his lips onto Derby's once more, but lingered. He let his tongue spread the others lips apart and he rubbed his with Derby's. Their tongues began to waltz and their hands roamed each others bodies. As Bif began to feel a little "hot and bothered", Derby pressed his body against him. Their erections rubbed beautifully and electricity sparked in each other their nerves.

"Derby…! I-I…. I-!" Bif stuttered.

"Let's go to the light house, shall we?" Derby moaned.

Bif bit his lip, "Derby… maybe we shouldn't…"

"What ever do you mean? It's not like we haven't done this before. Come on, we'll have a wonderful time playing under the sheets." The blonde chuckled and ran his hand down the others chest.

"I-I know that we've done this before, but…" Bif sighed and swatted away his lovers' hand, "you have a young lady that you should be doing this with. She _is _going to be your wife someday, you know."

Derby's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Suddenly, he threw his head back with laughter, "You really are losing it, old sport! Who cares about Pinky? She lusts over Jimmy twice as much as you make love to me. Now, stop being foolish, and come with me to the beach house-"

"No Derby." Bif sternly stated.

"What?" What the Bif said was completely unlike him. That teen would do anything he told to do, and willingly. Telling Derby no wasn't a Bif thing to do. The blonde screamed, "You will do as I say, and you will like it!"

Bif gulped, "No, I don't want to do this."

Derby could feel his head pounding from frustration as he roughly grabbed his lovers arm and attempt to drag him to the beach house. The red head was much stronger then the other so his mighty pulls were only meek struggles. He grits his teeth with pure anger. Bif did nothing but stand.

"Please, Bif!" Derby begged, "Please come with me! Who cares about morals! We live in a moral-less society! Brothers lie to one another; some even kill their own kin! What we're doing is hardly anything worth fretting over!"

He only shook his head.

"Don't do this to me, you fucking basterd! You can't just stop being with me! You said… you said that you had strong feelings for me! Did all that just disappear?! Have you forgotten what you said, and what you feel?!" Derby was now completely flushed in the face and tears were already falling slowly down his pale cheeks.

Bif grumbled, "You make it seem like all you want is sex…"

"_Just sex_!? We're more then that!" Derby cracked.

"How?!" Bif screamed, "We've done nothing but had sex since we got together! Oh wait, we're not even together! You refuse to leave Pinky for me!"

"That's different! I can't just stop the engagement! It's practically set in stone!"

Bif shook his head, "Then why did you even bother with me? It seems like a total waste of time, to me."

"I-!" Derby lifted his hand to his mouth to chew on his manicured nails.

"See. You have nothing to say. You used me to fulfill your sexual desire that Pinky wouldn't give you." The redhead spat, "I can see why!" He began to briskly walk away. His mind was over loaded with angry and depressing thoughts and it seemed like it would rot him away.

Derby didn't say a word, or try to stop him. He new very well that he was right. He didn't want to admit it, but he wouldn't deny it either. His tears had already dried, but new ones flew down his ruby red cheeks. He had to let Bif go… He couldn't hold him back anymore. He had to release him from the prison.

His fleshy prison.


End file.
